


Jealousea

by Anonymous



Series: Femmeslash February 2014 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/F, Pitch JadeFef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was alive, Feferi never had much reason to be jealous of anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousea

When she was alive, Feferi never had much reason to be jealous of anyone. World had been hers, and in a few dozen sweeps, the rest of the empire would have been bathed in the light of her luminescence.

The first time she felt it, she didn’t know what it was. A breathlessness that clamped down on her gills and left her swallowing for air even though she was drifting in a bowl of glass and water.

Frost trailing in whorls and fractals up from the glass was the usual mark of a Jade. There were plenty of them. She loved them all, they were just like her. Happy and free, and full of trust that the others laughed at them for sharing.

Jades understood her.

But this time, there were flowers bursting beneath her feet. This Jade was tall, and dark, and held herself like so many Eridans, strong, proud and unrelenting. But, with a fire befitting her blood.

The flowers were red, too. But they were nothing special.

This Jade, who was as foreign to Feferi as she could even begin to imagine, had eyes that glowed as green as the sun.

And looking at them, from behind the two sets of lenses and the curve of the bowl, she felt something in her vascular system collapse and fail to expand.

This wasn’t a Jade.

This was  _the_ Jade.

She looked disappointed at first, but smiled weakly when she saw Feferi floating, and the heiress burst for the surface of her bowl, easily casting the water behind herself with enough force to clear the rim and tumble neatly onto the grass and flowers below.

"Hey, uh, Feferi, right?"

It felt like suffocation. Drowning in the air, and asphyxiating underwater, and for the first time in eons, Feferi felt  _dead_ , because here was someone alive.

"What happened to you?" She demanded, teeth bared, hair matted and dripping, like a wild thing. Other Jades might have been scared. This one, the one true Jade, barely even realized she was making a threat.

She felt no fear, because fear was for soft, sweet things. This was a concentrate, a distillation of Jade. She was pure and sharp in the same way as the Damaras. Someone who had snapped and been soldered back, unrelenting and iron.

"Oh, uh." The Jade looked down at her. Down. This one was so unbearably tall, shoulders wide and straight, feet planted like roots. A tree shaped like a troll, like a human. "I dunno, I grew up I guess?"

"I don’t like it." Feferi informed her curtly, glaring from behind her goggles. "I like you better the other way."

She couldn’t help herself. She had to know, she had to see what was different about this Jade. What it was that made her a Witch and not just a dead girl. She ached to understand that. It wrapped around her like velvet underwater, dragging and heavy.

"Well,  _sorry_ ,” Jade said, with the lilting tone of lies that weren’t meant to be believed that humans so often used. She raised dark brown hands and shoved at Feferi’s shoulders. The gesture was so plain and presumptuous, as though Jade knew her place in the world and it was higher than Feferi’s own. When was the last time anyone had condescended to  _The Heiress of Condescension_?

She was regal and pink, stronger and faster than anyone else she had ever met. She caught Jade’s wrists in her claws, crunched the fine, chirpbeast bones there. “No you aren’t!  _Liar!_ ”

Everything flared eyelight green and suddenly her claws were tearing gouges into the heel of her palm, rich, dark magenta blood spooling out around each wound.

The Jade was gone, in a shock of lightning and ozone, and Feferi looked at her blood shakily, confused and angry for no reason she could fathom. If she wasn’t careful, tears would start filling up her goggles.

Her chest shuddered with great, glubbing breaths and she couldn’t understand what was happening. She didn’t have the words for it.

Oh, but she wanted that Jade. The Jade. she wanted her to come back, and bare herself. Feferi wanted to flay her open and pick out the secrets of her mind and how it had been melted to slag and reformed so completely differently that it leaked into the very way she walked and spoke.

She wanted to know those secrets.

But she was just one of countless Witches of Life, and dead besides.

Whatever it was that the alpha Jade had, it would never be hers. It had slipped through her fingers in a burst of electric white death and she was going to be this empty, jealous thing for an eternity.

 


End file.
